New York in the Summer
by Musical Theater Princess
Summary: Carrie Carter is sent to stay with her cousin Kathrine for the summer. Carrie craves an adventure and a change from small town life. She then meets the newsies and finds herself wanting to learn more. She becomes best friends with boys as they take her on the adventure of a life time. After all what could happen in one summer in New York?
1. Chapter 1

Carrie step on the train full of excitement. She sat at the edge of her seat watching as the sights of small town life go by. She was ready for an adventure something she was not getting in the middle of no where Connecticut. She was caught in a continuous lope. She would go to school than go to work at a local theater in what ever show they were working on. If she had it her way she wouldn't need school but her father is a banker and her mother helps out any way she can in there town and they insist on it. Then of course she had her perfect brother Max. He is always so polite and well behaved unlike his sister who's mouth gets her in a lot of trouble. Thats how she ended up on that train. Her parents thought that spending her summer break in New York would be a good idea. They thought that her cousin Kathrine would be a "good influence" on her. Carrie thought that was funny because her cousin literally helped lead a strike against her own father last summer. However she wasn't going to complain because she and Kathrine were always really close. They hadn't gotten a chance to see each other in two years. They were like two peas in a pod. So when the train pulled up to the station she ran out the door on to the platform.  
She looked and she looked all over till she found the filmier brown head of curls that matched her own in the crowed. They locked eyes for a minute before running towards one another and engulfing each other in a hug.  
"I missed you so much" Kathrine said squeezing tighter.  
"I missed you too!" Carrie said laughing thinking of how they must look to the other people in the station. "Come on let's get to your place! I have been dying to meet that cowboy of yours that you go on and on about in your letters."  
" I do not go on and on!" Katherine said trying but failing at hiding her blush.  
"Oh he is so dreamy and an artist! He is also tough and strong. I love him soooo much!" Carrie said dramatically." I believe that was a direct quote from one of your letters."  
"Oh ya! If that's how you act in your shows no wonder your not famous in vaudeville!" Katherine retorted back.  
"Wow that was a low blow Kath! I'm hurt!" Carrie said her voice heavy with sarcasm as it always is.  
"Come on let's head to my place." Katherine laughed.

They walk in the door of a small apartment on the sixth floor of a eight floored building. The kitchen was small and the first thing you saw when you walk threw the door. Off to the side of the kitchen was a small siting room with a desk on the back wall with Kathrine's type writer on it. On the left wall was two doors. On the wall on the right of the kitchen was a bathroom.  
"Come over here." Katherine called and brought her over to the wall with two doors. "This one is yours." Kathrine said opening the door on the right.  
"The room was simple. On the left side wall was a closet. In the middle of the room against the back wall was the bed with a trunk on the end. With a desk to the left of the bed also against the back wall. On the left side of the door was a face washing basin. On the right of the door was a vanity. Then on the right wall was a widow.  
" It's perfect!" Carrie said smiling.  
Katherine and I started to unpack my things laughing at each other's story's. I told her about what my family was up to and she told me all about the strike. Then all of a sudden we hear a widow open.  
"Hey Ace! Where are you? I want to meet this fantastic cousin of yours!" A mans voice called from the sitting room. Kathrine smiled and ran to the sitting room with Carrie close on her heels. Kathrine ran into his arms and gave him a kiss. Then turned her attention back to Carrie.  
"Jack this is my cousin Carrie. Carrie this is my boyfriend Jack."Kathrine said with the biggest grin on her face.  
Jack step forward with a smirk on his face looking down at her. "So you're the famous Carrie Carter that I heard so much about!"  
"Well I wouldn't say famous, beautiful, smart, witty, talented but not famous." She said sarcastically.  
"Oh I like her Kath!" Jack said throwing his arm around Carrie. "So why don't you girls get all gussied up and we'll take miss sassy here to go meet the boys."  
"The boys?" Carrie asked  
" The newsies! Come on Kathy didn't you tell her about the strike against the evil Pulitzer lead by the handsome and charming Jack Kelly!"Jack said mater of factly.  
" Well some one has a big head." Carrie said rolling her eyes.  
"Oh the boys are going to love her!"


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie walked down the street looking around the existing city. She looked at how her cousin and Jack hold hands as they walk slightly ahead of her. She wishes she could have that type of relationship with someone. Jack stops right in front of building with a big sign of it that read "Manhattan Newsboy Lodging House".

"This is it." Jack said smiling at Carrie." The boys are right inside."

Carrie took a deep breath. She walked in and was met face to face with a large group of boys staring back at her.

"Boys this here is Ms. Carrie Carter. She is Ace's cousin. Play nice." Jack said sternly.

" Well well well. We have heard a lot about Kathy's little cousin the hayseed. What do you say I take yous up stairs and give ya a nice welcome." A newsboy said walking up to Carrie. He had a cigar sticking out of his mouth.

Carrie had a big smirk on her face and took a step forward so she was in his face.

"Well why don't I introduce my fist to your face and give you a proper Carrie welcome." Carrie said her smirk getting bigger when the others stared ooing and making cat calls. This includes Jack who had his arm around Kathrine who was suppressing a laugh. The boy with the cigar in his mouth threw his arm around Carrie's shoulder and let out a large laugh.

"Jack I like her." He said then turned back to Carrie." The name is Racetrack Higgins. But a pretty broad like yous can call me Race."

"Nice to meet you." Carrie said. Race went around and introduced her to some of the other boys. Some of there names where Specs, Jojo, Buttons, Boots, Albert, Elmer, Mush and Romeo.

"Hey Carrie! Over here!" Jack yelled form across the room. When Carrie reached him he was standing with Kathrine and two other boys she had yet to meet. One was tall with brown almost black hair and the other had light brown blondish hair and had a crutch." This is my brother Crutchie." Jack said.

The boy had a big smile on his face. "Nice to meet you Ms. Carrie"

"Nice to meet you Crutchie and please call me Carrie." She said smiling back at him.

"And this." Jack said clapping the back of the other boy." This is my best buddy Dave." He said. Davey was looking at her kind of weirdly. It was a good weird though. You could tell by looking at him he was educated.

"Hi" He said a little choppy and with a slight blush.

"Hi Davey. Nice to meet you. Your the Davey that helped Jack run the strike right?" Carrie asked.

" Yes that was me but I can't take all of the credit everyone helped." Davey said almost losing his shyness completely. He looked like he wanted to continue the conversation however a group of three little boys came running threw the small group.

" Les you are being completely rude! You almost pushed our guest over!" Davey yelled at the little boy that looked like him.

" Sorry Dave! Hi I'm Les!" He said smiling at Carrie.

"Why don't all of you boys introduce yourself to Carrie?" Jack said to the other two boys.

"I'm Runner." Said a little boy with light brown hear and freckles across his nose.

"I'm Watcher. " The other little boy said with get black hair and round glasses on his face.

" Well hi boys it's a pleasure to meet all three of you!" Carrie said crouching down to look at them.

" Do you want to play marbles with us." Runner asked looking hopeful.

" I would love to. I am going to warn you I am the champion at marbles." Carrie said to the trio. "I will catch up with you guys later okay?" Carrie said looking at the three older boys and her cousin before getting pulled away by the very inpatient younger children.

While Carrie was playing with the young boys she saw that David would look at her every so often. Jack had a huge grin on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes when he came over to claim me back.

"You will play with us again some time right?" Runner asked me with hope in his eyes.

"Of course." Carrie said messing up his curly blond hair.

"Cute kid huh." Jack asked smiling as the small boys ran off.

"They are all great." She said looking back at Jack. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her back to where David and Kathrine where.

"Sorry to put a damper on the party but we have to go and have dinner with my parents." Kathrine said with a slight grimace at her own words.

"Do we have to?" Carrie said sounding like a three year old. "The only good thing about this is I get to see the others."

"The others?" Davey asked.

"Ya Kathy's siblings. You know her older sister Genevieve, her older brother Joseph Jr., then her younger siblings Nicholas, Margret, and Georgia. I'm excited to see Nicky and Maggie who I haven't seen since they where ten and little Georgie who I haven't seen since she was like 3. Joey and I didn't talk much but he was really close with my brother. I am dreading seeing her highness Genevieve though. Her and Uncle Joe."

"Come on. She is not that bad." Kathrine said but it was evident in her voice that she was lying.

"Kath you know last time I saw her she went off on me." This caught some more attention from the others. Race and Crutchie to be more specific.

"What happened?" Crutchie asked.

"Well" Carrie said putting on a bad British accent " She said. Acting is not for proper woman. Vaudeville is for ungodly woman. Those customs they wear are for whores and that's what you will be if you go into that kinda profession."

"What did you do about that?" Race asked.

"Well I punched her then our fathers got into a fight and that's why I haven't seen Kathrine in two years." Carrie said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh I would have payed money to see that!" Jack shouts. He then received a pointed look from his girlfriend.

"Alright come on we have to go." Kathrine said.

"Bye Ace." Jack said wrapping himself around her.

"Bye Jack. I love you." Kathrine said back. They started kissing and whispering things to each other.

"They get like this a lot. It's kinda disgusting." Davey said turning to look at Carrie.

" I think it's sweet but I can see how it can get old really fast." Carrie said laughing.

"So Vaudeville huh?" David asked.

"Ya I just love being on stage. It's just so exhilarating." Carrie said getting existed to talk about preforming.

"Well I can't wait to see what you can do." Davey said smiling.

"Come on. Care we really need to go." Kathrine said. Pulling her out the door.

"By everyone nice to meet you!" Carrie yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the boys at the lodging house Kathrine and Carrie walk down the street arm in arm. They head back to Kathrine's apartment to change into there best clothes. Carrie in a royal blue dress and Kathrine in a lavender one.

"So I have to go to dinner?" Carrie complained as Kathrine did her hair.

"Yes you do. That was part of the terms of you coming out here. You could come stay with me but we have to check in with my parents from time to time." Kathrine reminded.

"Fine but if Genevieve says anything that rubs me the wrong way don't think I wouldn't give her a fat lip to match her fat head." Carrie said getting angry just thinking about spending the whole night with her cousin.

"Care you can't do anything rash then we will not see each other for another two years! Honestly your just as bad as Jack and the boys"Kathrine scolds.

"No I don't want that to happen." Carrie said pouting.

"Ok good we better hurry or we will be late!" Kathrine said dragging Carrie out the door.

Soon they arrive at a tall building with a gate in front of it that said Pulitzer manor on the front. There was a man in the front booth that waved at us as they arrived in front front of the gate.

"Miss Kathrine I haven't seen you in ages! This must be Miss. Carrie Carter!" The man said.

"Martin it's great to see you again!" Kathrine says as the gates open.

"We are excited to have you back just head right in" Martin says.

As they walked in Carrie couldn't help but marvel at the marble staircase in the foyer. There lined up in order by age was the Pulitzer family.

"Carrie, what a pleasure to see you again sweetheart!" Katherine's mother came forward and enveloped her niece in a hug.

"Aunt Beatrice!" She says hugging her back. Beatrice then escorts the girls to the bottom of the stair case where the youngest of the family was waiting.

"Carrie!" Georgie shouts with delight as she jumps into her cousins arms almost knocking her over.

"Georgie! I wasn't sure you would remember me since you where so young last time I saw you." Carrie says laughing at the little girl trying not to drop her.

"Are you kidding! she hasn't shut up about you since we got your mothers letter!" Nicky shouts form next to her in line.

"Hi Nick." Carrie says putting the five year old down to hug the young boy.

"Wow I'm shock he let you hug him. He hasn't let me do that since we turned twelve." His twin sister Maggie adds as she goes to hug her older cousin. Carrie then moves on to her older cousins.

"Joey it's nice to see you again." She says as she hugs the older boy.

"You to stretcher."He laughs hugging me back.

"Really that old nickname." Carries laughs back releasing him from the hug.

"Well I remember you from when you were little and doing gymnastics across the lawn." He says as they start laughing again. As there laughing Carrie heard a scoffing noise from her left. She rolled her eyes already knowing where that noise was coming from but turned to look anyway.

"Genevieve."

"Carrie" The girls looking true to look at each other. The oldest looking her little cousin up and down with a slight distance. The girls hold eye

contact for a while until Katherine cleared her throat somewhere behind them.

"Uncle Joe." Carrie says turning to her uncle.

"Carrie how are you child?" They share an awkward hug.

"I'm good uncle Joe." She says giving him a smile.

"Lets all go to the dining room shall we?"Aunt Beatrice said leading them into said room.

"So Carrie how is Max enjoying university?" Joey asks while they are eating supper.

"Ah yes. How is Maxwell? He is studying to be an architect no? " Joe asks looking at the young girl.

" Yes he is. He is doing well. He met a very nice girl and I think they are getting pretty serious. He is also doing fantastic in school top of his class I think." Carrie says beaming with pride for her older brother but is trying to hide the hint of jealousy.

"Well it's good to know someone on the Carter side will have a family." Genevieve adds with her nose pointed up in the air as usual.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Carrie asks sounding offended.

"Nothing it's just that you don't seem to be looking for a suitor which at your age you should be. Even Katherine has one."Genevieve added mater of factly.

"Thank you?" Kathrine asks not sure if she should be offended or not.

"Really Genevieve cause your older than me and I don't see any suitors around here for you." Carrie adds pointedly.

"Well as a matter of fact I am engaged to the mayors son!"Genevieve add snapping at her younger cousin.

"We where going to make that announcement at the dinner at the mayors house in two weeks but I guess you know now. Please don't tell anyone until the advent." Beatrice begs.

"So Carrie how is your theater work going?" Maggie asks trying to change the subject.

"Yes Carrie tell us!" Nicky shout happily.

"Well I've done some regional stuff. Mostly Shakespeare. I was hoping that I would get a job in the city while I'm staying with Katherine." Carrie says excited to be talking about her love of performing.

"We will have introduce you to Jack's friend Medda." Katherine adds smiling. Joe rolled his eyes at Jack being brought up.

"I would love to see you act Carrie! I want to do theater when I'm older" Little Georgie yells excitedly.

"Georgia don't be ridiculous! It's bad enough someone in the family is in that horrid career! If you can even call that one!" Genevieve sounding repulsed.

"That's it I'm leaving! I didn't come here just to get judged on my life! And just be glad that I'm only storming out of this house and not ending this like last time!" Carrie shouts as she leaves Kathrine not far behind her. As they get further down the street Carrie turns to Katherine.

"I'm sorry I stormed out suddenly." Carrie says.

"It was well deserved! Come on let's go home." And with that the two young girls head home for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Carrie!" Katherine yelled opening the door to her room. Carrie was still asleep in her bed but let out a groan to let Katherine know she was listening. "I have to go to work but I just wanted to let you know that every Thursday is mine and Jacks date night. I'm sorry to do this to you your first full day in town and if you don't want us to leave you alone we won't go..."

Carrie at some point during Katherine's rant sat up in her bed and looked at her cousin. "Kath it's fine. I will figure something out. You and Jack have fun." Carrie says interrupting her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes know go or you will be late!" Carrie says getting out of bed hugging her cousin good bye. Carrie than wonders around the apartment until she catches herself in the mirror. "Well you wanted a New York adventure." She says to her reflection. "What more of an adventure can you get by exploring the city by yourself."

Carrie proceeds to got to the kitchen and make her self some coffee and eggs and then goes to get dressed. She wears he brown wavy hair half up tied in a purple bow that matches her skirt. She wears a plain white blouse will an white shall. She grabs a brown hat that also a purple bow and a little purse and heads out to the streets of New York.

She is immediately swept up in the traffic of people. 'I don't even know where I'm going' she thinks as she walks down the street. She finds a dress shop and turns into there.

There are many different types of dress in all different styles. Carrie was getting very overwhelmed by all of it. In her home town there was one dress shop and you had to hope they had something good or you you made the dresses yourself. Some of the richer families would send away for dresses.

Carrie started to go threw the rakes and found a gorges black dress with sliver beading and a white see threw material draped over the black train. "Wow." Carrie mutters to herself.

"That dress would look beautiful on you." A woman said approaching her. The sudden comment made Carrie jump and took her out of the trance that the dress had over her.

"Oh, thank you. Do you work here? "Carrie asks the woman. The woman had a kind smile on her face but you could tell she had a big personality.

"Oh no. I don't but I do know that dress is perfect for you. Do you have an occasion for that dress?" The woman asked. Carrie started to laugh.

"I wish! I always dreamed of performing in a dress like this."

"You preform? Well what do you know! I own a theater a couple block over. I am picking up a dress for a new act I have coming up. I actually need to get back there now but stop by sometime and who knows maybe you will be able to preform in that dress someday." The woman says turning to leave.

Carrie turns back to the dress with a secret smile. Then something dawned on her. "Wait I didn't get your name!" Carrie say but it was to late the woman was gone. Carrie looked at the dress one more time but with a sigh turned and left the shop.

After walking for about another twenty minutes with out knowing where she was going she heard her name being called. Turning around she sees two of the newsies that she met the night before. Davey and his little brother Les come run down the street towards her.

"Hello miss" Davey says taking off his cap and tilting it at her before placing it back on his head.

"Finally a familiar face!" Carrie says ruffling Les's hat on his head.

"What are you doing?" Les asked looking up at her threw his know ruffled hair.

"Nothing just walking around the city."

"By yourself! That's not safe to do especially if you don't know where your going!" Davy says to her with worry in his voice.

"Well I wasn't going to sit in the house by myself all day. Katherine went to work and I wanted to explore" Carrie says defensively trying to defend her actions.

"I get that but next time go out with one of us. Ok?" Davey says to her.

"I can take care of myself Davey and besides you guys work during the day I don't want to keep you from that." Carrie says a little offended but also touched that he is that worried. "Which is what I'm doing now so I'll go and let you get back to work." Carrie said and started to walk away but Les stoped her.

"What are you up to for the rest of the day?" Les asked pulling on her skirt.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to find dinner at some point." Carrie says thinking about where she wanted to go next.

"That's right it's Thursday. Date night. Well you can come home with us for dinner." Davey says the last part a little shy.

"Mom's a great cook!" Les adds looking hope full at the young girl.

"I don't want to be a burden." Carrie says to them. "Plus you have to get back to work."

"You won't be!" Davey adds quickly. "Les and I are on our way back to sell the rest of our papes back just come with us." Davey says hopefully.

Carrie thinks about it for a minute and looks at both boys who where giving her puppy dog eyes. She then sticks her hand out "Lead the way!" Carrie says to the boys. Her and David share a smile before Les grabs her hand and pulls her in the direction of Newsie's square. They laugh and joke as the boys sell some of there papers along the way.

When they arrive the place is crawling with Newsies. The one that Carrie stood up to the night before comes up to them.

"Well well hi agin Doll face." He says sticking his cigar in his mouth.

"Hi Race nice to see you agin." Carrie says smiling at him.

Davey says his hello and turns to Carrie "I'm going to bring these back are you going to be ok?"

"I'll watch her for her Dave. Make sure she doesn't mouth off to someone bigger than her." Race says throwing his arm around her. David nods his head and walks to the counter and Les runs off to play with the other two little boys she met last night.

"So what did you do today?" Race asks taking his arm away from her.

"Nothing much just wondered the city."

"By yourself?" Race asks with worry evident in his voice.

"What is wrong with everyone! I can take care of myself!" Carrie says frustrated.

"I have no doubt about that." Race say jokingly punching her arm.

"Besides what would we do if you got hurt huh." A mysterious voice says from behind her. Carrie turns around and sees Jack and Davey walking towards them. Jack gives Carrie a hug and then turns to the others with one of his arms still around her. "So what's your planes for the night kid? Kath and I didn't mean to leave you high and dry."

"That's alright I'm going to the Jacobs' for dinner." I say to him with a smile.

"Way to go Davey!" Race whisper yells at David and playfully punches his gut.

"So I don't have to worry about you tonight." Jack says with relief with a slight tone of amusement.

"Well we better go..."Davey says awkwardly and motions for Les to come join them.

"Bye guys!" Carrie yells as she walks with the brothers." Are you sure your mother will be ok with me joining you guys for dinner?" Carrie asks with caution in her voice.

"Don't worry. She will love you." Davey says smiling down at her. She smiles back up at him while Les starts babbling on about something or other.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was beginning to set as the trio walked and gave everything a beautiful orange glow to it. Carrie smiled at the beauty of it as they walked. However one thing Carrie noticed is that the buildings where starting to look more run down as they went. A thought popped into her head witch wade her stop in her tracks.

"I shouldn't go with you guys." She states causing both boys to stop.

"Why?" Les ask looking at the girl like she was crazy.

"Dave you said you where working to feed your family right? I don't want to steal food from you." She says and try's to turn around quickly but is stoped by two hands grabbing her.

"It's fine Carrie really. I wouldn't have invited you if it wasn't." Davy says reassuringly.

"And besides you promised." Les says still holding on to her skirts.

"If your sure then ok." Carrie says looking at the two. They continue on there way until they reach a building that is slightly more run down then the other buildings.

"This is it come on!" Les says pulling the older kids up the stairs into the building and up three flights of stairs. Les had them up those stairs so fast that when they reached the top Carrie was slightly out of breath. She looked over and saw that Davey was in the same shape she was. Les had already opened the door to the apartment and walked in by the time the two caught there breaths.

"We are home!" Les announces as he enters the room.

David then turns to Carrie and nods his head in the direction of the apartment. He walks in in front of Carrie and makes his presence known.

"Hi Ma. I invited a new friend home for dinner hope you don't mind." He says making his way through the apartment. Carrie was about to fallow him until her path was blocked by a young girl. She was probably a few years older than Carrie and had brown hair like Les.

"Mom! David brought a girl home!" The girl yells in shock.

"What? let me see."A mans voice comments back.

Next thing Carrie new she was being pulled into the apartment by the girl and was being brought to a table in a very small kitchen that took up most of the apartment. In the kitchen was a middle age woman who was cooking at the stove and a middle age man sitting at the table with an old paper in front of him.

"It is a girl!" The woman says in astonishment.

"This is Carrie Carter." Les says finally coming to the girls aid.

"She is cute David good job. Why didn't you tell us you where courting someone?" The girl says causing Davy to blush slightly and for his eyes go wide.

"Because we are not. She is Kathrine's, you remember Kathrine the other girl who I brought home who I am also not courting, cousin who just got into town yesterday. However today is Jack and Kath's weekly date night so I invited her over for dinner so she wouldn't be by herself." He says really fast. So fast Carrie barely understood him herself.

"Wow David can you ever bring home a girl you are actually seeing or will it always be just friends?" The girl says rolling her eyes.

"Well, why doesn't everyone stop talking like the poor girl isn't her and let the girl talk for herself?" The woman says.

"You do talk, don't you?" The man adds.

"Actually this is the quietest she has ever been since we met her." Les adds earning a hit from David's hat.

"He is not wrong you know." Carrie laughs as the younger boy sticks his tongue out at his brother. "I'm Carrie it's really nice to meet you all and I'm sorry for just showing up like this I can leave if you like?"

"Nonsense you are always welcome here. I am the boys Mother, Gertrude." The older woman says coming over and giving the girl a hug. Over her shoulder David gives Carrie a look that said I told you so "This is my husband Micheal and this is my daughter Sarah."

"Well, come in dear, sit down." says gesturing to the chair across from him. Sarah rushes to the chair to Carries right side. Les and Davey both reach for the chair on her left and have a silent stare down over the chair until there father interrupted it. "Les go bring in the stool from your room. No buts."

David sits in the chair triumphantly and sends Carrie a winning smile.

"I hope you like vegetable soup!" says as she stirs the pot on the stove.

"I love vegetable soup." Carrie says to the nice women. Carrie finally had a second to take in the apartment. The kitchen was most of the apartment. There was a bed in the corner of the room and a couple of old chairs all facing in a circle. There was only one other room that had two beds in it. It was a very tight space. However where there was free space there where piles upon piles of books.

"So Carrie where are you from?" says removing the paper from the table to focus on her.

"I'm from a small town in Connecticut. Not much there mostly farms." Carrie replies politely.

"Any Family?" asks.

"Yes. My father works at a bank and my mom can do anything. She is always helping everyone in town I admire that about her. I also have an older brother named Max. He is currently studying to be an architect at Yale University."

"I didn't know you brother went to Yale!" Davy says really impressed.

"Ah. So educated family. are you in school?

Mr. Jacobs asked.

"Yes I am."

"What's your favorite class?" Sarah asks

"Ok stop! Why are you all interrogating her?" David says frustrated. Carrie places her hand on his arm to calm him.

"It's fine Davey. I like my literater class a lot. I always love reading a good book or play."

As she was saying this started to pass around bowls full of soup.

"Well as you can see we all love to read around here. What are some of your favorite?" Sarah asks.

This prompted a whole conversation through out dinner about different types of literature. It was the most fun Carrie had had in a while. However she soon caught sight of the clock.

"Sorry to cute this short, but I never did tell Kathrine where I was going and I don't want her to worry." Carrie says as she beings to stand up.

"No problem dear." said and began to move toward Carrie when her husband stopped her and whispers in her ear. "Well that's a great idea!"

"What is mom?" Les ask his mother.

"Well your father had a great idea! David you said that Jack and Kathrine do this every Thursday yes?" She asks.

"Ya" David said sharing a confused look with Carrie.

"Well why don't you join us for dinner every Thursday. Then you won't have to be alone." Mr. Jacobs finished the thought.

"Oh I couldn't intrude." Carrie says quickly.

"Oh you must it would be wonderful!" Sarah adds.

"Pleaseeeeeess" Les whines.

"Ok fine. I will. On one condition you will let me bring something with me so I don't feel like I'm stealing from you." Carrie say feeling happy that someone wanted her. All of the Jacobs excluding stand up and give her a hug.

"Of course dear." Mrs. Jacobs says. "We will see you next week.

"I'll walk you home." Davy says grabbing his coat. Carrie said her fair wells to the family and headed into the hallway. However she could hear that last couple of words said.

"David. I like her she's a keeper." And an annoyed David replying "Good bye dad"Before shutting the door.

The walk home was quite for a while but a nice quiet. Carrie thought it was nice and calming.

"Hey Davey" she finally said. "Thank you for doing this. You really didn't have to you just met me yesterday but it was really nice. I had a lot of fun tonight." She says with a smile.

" I'm glade you did. I couldn't stand the thought of you being by yourself tonight. But hey now you have some place to go every Thursday now." He laughed.

They settled into that calming silence again until they reached Kathrine's building.

"Thank you agin for tonight." Carrie says and gets ready to leave until David says something that stops her.

"I hope we can spend more time together." He says looking at the ground kicking a rock around. "I like learning new things about you."

She smiles at this and replies "I like learning new things about you too. Good night Davey"

"Good night Carrie"

She turned and walked up the steps not before turning around and giving him one last wave. She made her way up to Kathrine's floor and opened the door. Jack and Kathrine where sitting in the living room talking.

"Well, well, well. Look who's home."

"Hi Jack" she says rolling her eyes.

"Well I better go. Night Love." He says giving Kathy a long kiss.

"Night Hon." she replies after.

"Night kid." Jack says punching Carrie's arm playfully.

"Night Jack." She says watching him leave. She moves and sits next to her cousin. It was silent for a few seconds then..

"Did you have fun tonight."

"Yay I did. You?"

"It was a good time."

"I can tell. You can't stop smiling."

" I don't know what you talking about."

"Sure you don't."

"If your going to act like this I'm going to bed. Good night."

"And you say I'm bad."

"Shut up Kathrine."


End file.
